Thunder and Rose
by roxiefoxi
Summary: Isabelle Lightwood- left by her father in her childhood, raised by a single mother who couldn't commit, has finally met her fiance, Jace. But he has disappeared. What will become of him, how did they meet? A story of abandonment, murder and of true love.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Chapter 1

I saw blood, all around me, a mans body was laying there, right in the middle of the blood pool. I couldn't see his face. It was as if there was a cloud of smoke right around it. There was a small dagger plunged into his side, I turned around, I heard a woman's screams, and a baby's cry, then church bells. I turned back to the man, but he wasn't there, he vanished. I couldn't take it anymore. I began running, I ran faster than I could ever have imagined. I couldn't be bear the thought of him there, laying there on the ground, right at my feet. My head throbbed, my throat was on fire, I couldn't breathe, but I couldn't stop. I just couldn't. I saw a light, it came nearer to me, it glowed, a very pleasing glow. And then...

I woke up. Laying on the green grass under the old oak in the garden ,with a book next to me. I have been having the same nightmare for years, and I still haven't understood why. It always ended with the light. I looked up and saw the sky, it was painted pale pink with streaks of blue, I could see a really dull outline of a crescent moon in the distance, it was if it was hiding. I had to laugh, the moon hiding? I could hear the birds chirping, they had a world of their own, they were busy soaring through the sky. It was spring, flowers were blooming, I saw buds on the trees, and the mating season began. It had been over a month since I last saw Jace, my fiance, he had gone of to war, leaving me alone with my mother, an old lady in need of attention and caring. When he had left, I felt lonely, as lonely as I had been when my father mysteriously disappeared, I had been 6 then, a little girl, who thought her dad was the best in the world. I loved him very much, and I had always waited for him, I thought he had gone of to the grocery store to buy milk, I was a naive child then, after school, the first thing I asked my mother when I came home, was «Is Daddy back?» The reply was always the same, «No, Darling, not yet», my mother said those words with such sadness, her eyes were always teary.

Now twenty years later, he still hasn't come back home, and I still haven't given up. He was after all my father, but my mother saw it otherwise, she said, he won't come back. He left us that's all there is to it. My mother was naturally not very sincere, she was more like a fire, very easily lit and easily cooled. But even though, she took his disappearance harshly.

At night, I could remember hearing soft sobs from her room, I wanted to comfort her, but I never did, some how it felt unnatural. During my childhood my mother and I traveled a lot, I changed 6 schools, and we only settled down when I was in high school.

High school, the place where I met Larry, who later became my best friend and then my boyfriend. I went to Richmond High, the only high school in the small town of Richmond, Nebraska. The school only had about 400 or so students, and of course when a new student arrives the whole school knows about it. I was used to traveling, so I wasn't a shock to me that my mother decided to change the scenery again.

It was always like that with her, since my father disappeared, my mother had lots of boyfriends and one time was about to even marry, but of course, that did not work out because she was still officially married to my father. Going on, my mother ended a relationship the second it got serious, I don't know why that happened, but it did. And so, every time she ended a relationship we moved. And so, we ended up traveling around the continent. I still remember the first time we moved, I was about 7, I was really upset. But she just said, «You can find friends any where, so do not cry. Little one, you'll be alright.» And she was right, I was always accepted, but I never really had any best friends. I guess I missed out on that part until high school.

My first day at Richmond High, was a extraordinary one, unlike any other first day I've had. I remember going through the front doors, they were big and heavy looking. When I walked in, everyone looked at me. I was amazed, I was used to the fact that no one ever noticed me. But, the only reason everyone was looking my was, was probably because the most popular and most wanted boy in the whole school, Jace, and his girlfriend, Clary, were standing next to me.

That was the first time I noticed Jace, with his short golden brown hair and stunning blue eyes. The way those big blue eyes looked at me gave me the chill. My gaze left Jake and i looked at Jay. She was a small girl, probably 16 at the most. She had pixie like features, and her hair was an amazing honey blond color. She was very beautiful. They were a lovely couple, but I noticed there was a dark aura around them. I could feel fear rise up in me. It wasn't something that I experienced everyday, so I made me feel conscious and awake.

Suddenly I hear a noise. A strange one. As if someone is whispering into my ears. I was a girls voice, it sounded very child like. I heard it saying " Isabelle... Isabelle...please... Isabelle... Help.." then the whispering stopped.

"Your new here right? My name is Clary, and this is Jace. We will show you around. Come with us. " Clary said. She had a calm voice, it was soothing, but yet a bit disturbing. You know how sometimes someone is so nice to you that you get the chills from them? Well that is how she made me feel.

"I am my name is Isabelle, but you can call me Belle." I said, hoping not so sound to astonished.

Walking down the small schools hallway with the two most beautiful and admired people made me feel small and unnoticeable, which I knew was not true, because every living person seemed to e looking our way and staring at us. I'm not used to such fame, or such attention and I felt myself turning pink.

"Is everything okay? " Jace said, turning his head my way. He was a head taller than me, which didn't help because when I looked up at him, I tripped and fell.

I lay on the floor, feeling even more embarrassed about myself than ever. Someone picked up the bag, probably Clay, and then I felt strong hands picking me up. My only thought was : Jace ...


	2. Chapter 2 - Voices

Chapter 2

Noises.. I heard noises.. it was that voice again, that child's voice. "Isabelle... Isabelle...," it whispered. " Help... please... Isabelle... please help me... " I heard again.

Oh yeah.

Right.

I forgot.

I was at school. I feel and tripped. Totally embarrassing, i probably wont be able to look people in the face for a while. Yeah I'm totally shy.

"Isabelle? Are you okay? You tripped and fell, are you always this clumsy?" Ace said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm okay, happens all the time. I'm just a clumsy person. Seriously don't worry about it. " I said, feeling awed and yet a bit unnerved.

Seriously, why does Jace give me that feeling, you know the one when you can't think straight, when you feel limp all over and want the gut to just hold you in your arms and say, 'Baby, I'm here, don worry no ones going to hurt you.' Sounds totally cheesy I know. I usually do not think about these kinds of thins, but today, well today is an exception. I mean I met an awfully hot guy, who is so hot but so dangerous, so mysterious.

"Oh, then I guess i you are used to being picked up from the floor, " He said, laughing. His smile, gosh, it was so darn sexy. It fit his features perfectly. Then my gaze left his smile, I paid attention to his eyes. They had a deep blue sea color, anyone could get lost in them. If I were Jay, I would stare into those blue eyes for ages. I would just sit there and stare at them and stare, and probably stare myself away.

I started laughing, I really don't know why. I just did, and it felt good. I haven't laughed like that for ages.

My mother always told me that when I laugh the whole world sways with beauty. I never really understood what she meant by that. But I think Jace did. This astonished me. I have never wanted people to look at me like that. But his face, his look, it felt so good.

But then I felt something. It was Clay.

I could feel Clary staring at me.

I looked at her. I saw her tensed, but a little bit frightened face. She had green eyes. They fit perfectly to her complexion. She was so beautiful, I could understand why she and Jace were together. They fit perfectly, they were both beautiful, athletic looking, they were both smart. And by all means both were very attractive. But the only thing which I couldn't understand is why Jace looked at me the way he did when I laughed. I just couldn't understand.

They were perfect, they fit perfectly together but why in the whole wide world would he look at me that way. I\m not saying that I didn't like it, I very much liked it. It was a new feeling. But it made me nervous.

Boys have never really paid attention to me, I mean I am a very average looking girl. I am taller than average, I am rather thin, but I still have my curves. My hair is a very deep brown color, almost black, and it is loose and wavy. I love my hair, I really do.

I remember that my mother used to show me pictures of me and my father when I was little, and as she told me I always used to look at him and say, " Mam, Papa is very pretty, when brown color, almost black, and it is loose and wavy. remember her smile, which was forced.

When I was younger I didn't understand why she smiled like she did, it felt wrong. Now, being almost grown up I see that it hurt her to hear me wanting to be like my father.

He left us, he had left her alone with a young child. She had never forgiven him, she had never really gotten over the fact that he had left her alone with me. He broke her heart, when she still loved him.

Her love for him never really died, I could feel it somewhere deep inside. My father and mother were meant for each other, they were a pair who everyone envied. He was gorgeous, tall and strong. She was a delicate thing with a fierce personality. They were like water and fire, two extremes creating a balance.

But one day everything changed. He left. The balance was lost, he left her behind, he left her alone with me. It was fate.

I never really questioned my mom about him, the only things I knew about him were that she had loved him dearly, and that he had left.

"Isabelle is it also common for you to space out like that?" asked Jace with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess it is. But actually I don't really know. My thoughts always seem to be someplace else. Its what I'm like. Total airhead." I answered, this time I didn't bother to laugh or to try to lighten up the atmosphere. I didn't feel like talking.

In my eyes Jace was perfect. He was perfect in everyone's eyes. But I have seen too many people wearing masks, covering their scars. Jace was maybe, just maybe, one of them...

Just as I was about to go something peculiar happened. It felt like time stopped. There was only me and Jace. Jace and me. No one else, it seemed like the world had blurred around us. His face was in focus. And everything else seemed so blurry so random.

I felt unnerved. Then everything was back to normal. Like nothing happened, I looked about and saw Clary, who previously stood next to me and Jace, talking with another boy.

This boy seemed different, I mean there are lots of kinds of people, but I just couldn't place my finger on him. He didn't fit in. He was not tall, he was quite average looking. He had those kind of nerd glasses which most teenagers have nowadays. They suited him. He was dressed in a navy blue sweatshirt, and tight, pale blue washed out jeans. He probably wore a shirt underneath the sweatshirt because you could see the white collar peaking out from underneath.

I liked his style. I wanted to be his friend. He seemed to be very different from the other guys that I had met.

"Isabelle, come here. Time for you to meet Simon." Just as I was about to turn back to Ace, I heard Clary call me.

I went to her, I went to them, I was curious. Who could blame me for being curious. Afterall I was new at school. So... maybe this guy could actually be my friend. That would be nice. I could become invisible again, and everything would go with the flow.

But, NO, of course this probably was not ever going to happen.

" Hello Belle, i am Simon. And I will be your friend if you want me to be." He said. I couldn't read his expression. I didn't even try.

I felt like I was going nuts.

First I come to this school. The most popular people at the school talk to me and treat me like their own. Then this guy comes and reads my mind. I never really thought that I was an open book, rather the opposite. I thought no one was interested in me, and didn't care.

But I guess this beats everything. I am officially a somebody.

People are rushing past me, Clary, Jace and Simon. They rush to their classes.

" Guys, I think class will be starting in a couple of minutes and I still have to go to the secretary to get my schedule. I'll catch up with you later." I rushed passed them.

Leaving them I felt a wave of relief. How was that possible, this whole situation is so absurd. I was still rushing down the hallway when again, I tripped over my own feet and landed on the floor with a smack. I felt hands picking me up from the floor again.

"Jace, this is really nice of you but why did you follow me?" I said lifting my head up high.

"Belle," It wasn't Jace, it was Simon." I had to make sure you that you got to the secretary okay. You are awfully clumsy you know."

"Thanks for helping, but i think i'll make it on my own." I snapped, god, how I hate it when I snap. It' so not like me.

"Please, dont be so harsh, I was just trying to help and to be nice. And I can understand why you don't like to snap at people, I'm also like that.

What in the world... this guy can read my thoughts? I am officially a nutcase. Thats it. Standing, I jsut look at Simon. I made up my mind. I will go to the ladies room. So I ask him: "Simon, would you be so kind and show me wher ethe ladies room is, please?"

"Yes, of course." He said, turning aroung " Come this way."

We went down the hallway, the bell rang. But I didn't care. And I had an excuse, I was new so, I could just say that I got lsot and that I didn't find the room. But how am I even supposed to know where to got, I still havent been to the secretarys office. In such a dumbo.

" Here we are, should I wait for you?" asked Simon, seeming quite sincere.

" No, thanks. Go to class. We will probably see each other later." I replied.

In the bathroom I was alone. It was such a nice feeling. I wasn't used to attention, and it had warn me out. I stood there leaning onto the sink with my hands, looking in the mirror and thinking about all that had happened. I looked at myself and saw a girl of 17 years. I looked at myself and thought, you have been to so many places, met so many people but you have never ever in you life encountered such exquisite beings.

" Isabelle... Isabelle... why... why... has... he ... done... this... to me... why?" I heard, again it was that whispering child whom I had already heard earlier.

Geez, this school is so wierd. I feel like I walked into another world, another realm, which is complete nonsense isn't it.

Time can't stop, People can't read other people's thoughts and i can't be hearing voices in my head.

"Isabella, please... try to understand... I am not no one... i am you... and you are me... and we need help." I listened to the voice again.

I looked in the mirror and saw bright light. A glimse of wings, i felt a slight breeze, more like a chill and then I saw it.

A feather, the color of snow.

It was so white, and then i looked up and saw the blood.

"BELIEVE" was written in blood on the mirror. Then the image disappeared. Everything blurred, i felt myself slipping...


End file.
